PROJECT SUMMARY OUTREACH CORE The goal of the Arkansas INBRE Outreach Core is to increase the number of undergraduate students who pursue careers in biomedical research. The Outreach Core, in partnership with the Administrative Core and Research Technology Core, uses three approaches designed to engage students in biomedical research. Opportunities are provided for undergraduate participation in research through summer research experiences in laboratories of successful investigators at the lead institutions. The program focuses on providing opportunities to students from underrepresented groups in science and those with limited research opportunities at their home institutions. The Outreach Core organizes an annual statewide conference attended by 400-500 undergraduate faculty and students from across the state. The conference provides opportunities for students to present their research in oral and poster formats. Finally, the Outreach Core provides innovative and highly interactive workshops that inform students about the wide array of career opportunities in biomedical research. The ongoing efforts of the Outreach Core have increased the number of undergraduate students in Arkansas who pursue advanced training beyond their baccalaureate degrees resulting in a growing and more diverse workforce to drive discovery and innovation with the potential to improve human health.